1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric toothbrush.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a toothbrush including a handle and a cleaning brush is formed with a plastic material. The toothbrush removes foreign substances and tartar (scale or dental calculus) from teeth by moving a user's wrist or arm.
Recently, an electric toothbrush is being increasingly used, which uses rotation and vibration of a motor in order to maximize effect of tooth brushing, i.e., to remove foreign substances or tartar from teeth using a toothbrush, and to make tooth brushing easy.
However, an electric toothbrush developed recently has a driving motor in its handle so that vibration generated by the driving motor embedded in the handle is not efficiently transferred to a cleaning brush. It is therefore difficult to efficiently remove the foreign substances and tartar from teeth.